


My Heart Is On Fire

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, nice Uther pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther is trying to solve the problems of his daughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is On Fire

"All you need’s a little love..."

\- Social Distortion (Diamond In The Rough)

 

Uther knocked on the door and waited for a bidding murmur. Then he entered the room. The walls were painted with bright yellow, covered by dull-red, blood-like splatters. The posters of bands, a painting of bleeding roses and rosin skulls were decorating the walls. By the opposite wall, right in front of the huge windows almost permanently covered with black curtains his sixteen years old daughter was sitting. Morgana was sitting with her back against the wall, her black and red tresses raining over her skinny shoulders. Uther slightly noticed how much has Morgana changed since Ygraine passed away - piercing in Morgana's lower lip, stretched earlobes, coloured hair, roses tattooed on her shoulder blades and one more tattoo Uther has never seen whole, only its edge on Morgana's midriff, the rest disappearing in her tight shorts which ended right beneath her thighs. Morgana has got this tattoo made - it was the flag of the American Confederation, accompanied with words "rebel to the end" above and "sex, drugs and rock'n'roll" below - just to make her dad mad, but Uther wasn't that kind of parent - he just explained her the simple truth: "You will be bearing this for the rest of your life, darling."  
But this time Uther didn't come because of Morgana's pubertal tattoos. He came because he cared - Morgana has always been an introvert, but now she has encapsulated even more - besides greetings and goodbyes she barely spoke a single word to Uther. He has to help her, whatever is bothering her. "May I sit down?" Morgana just nodded. Uther was surprised she'd heard him - the loudspeakers of the laptop on her knees were throwing the walls of industrial noise all over the room.  
"Morgana, is everything alright?" Another silent nod. "I see something's bothering you," Uther denied to give up so easily. Morgana took her time, slowly clicked the button so she skipped to another song - the aggressive industrial mess attacked Uther. He was used to more sophisticated stuff like Pink Floyd or Gary Moore, but he didn't intend to get browbeaten. When Morgana recognized she won't scare her father away, she gave up: "My heart is on fire, dad. I'm in love."  
Uther burst into laughter of happiness and embraced Morgana: "I was afraid you're bullied or doing drugs or something... Who's the lucky one?" "My classmate," replied Morgana, happiness in her voice.  
"Does he know?" Morgana hesitated for a while... then she nodded. "And does he love you too?" "Yes," replied Morgana. It wasn't 100 percent true, but it didn't matter so much. He didn't love her. "Then there's no question - bring him next Saturday, I'll make some delicious dinner." Morgana nodded, her eyes still clung to the laptop screen: "If we'll be free, we'll arrive."

* * *

On Saturday Uther not only prepared the dinner - he grilled steaks, vegetables, mushrooms and potatoes with garlic, but he also tried to bake a dessert - for the first time in his life. 'Twasn't so bad - the peach cake wasn't as delicious as when Ygraine used to do it, but still it was... edible.  
He was just finishing making the table when he heard the key rattling in the lock. Morgana's head appeared in in the door frame, her cheeks rosy and her lipstick smudged: "Dad, you know," she started coyly, "there's one thing I didn't tell you 'bout my dear..."  
Uther grinned: "He's six feet, 300 pounds, bald, tattooed and has been to prison," he joked. "Almost got it," smiled Morgana and took a step aside. Next to her appeared a fragile figure in the crimson dress, all gold of Yukon and Aztec empire flooding her soft face stained with Morgana's lipstick. "Morgause's five years older than me," added Morgana with a sheepish smile in her face.  
Uther took few steps towards Morgana and Morgause, looking so dangerous they both winced. Then he embraced Morgana, tears sparkling in his eyes: "You should have told me - I was so scared." He kissed Morgana's hair and letting go of her he embraced Morgause: "Welcome, Morgause. I hope you will enjoy this evening." Morgause produced a sigh of relief: "I certainly will."

  
* * *

  
They spent the whole evening chattering. Uther produced some funny stories from Morgana's youth, which she repayed him with her elbow digging his ribs. When the cloak of the night veiled the country and Morgana's head was nuzzling against Morgause's breasts, Uther rose to his feet. "I'll leave you here, ladies," he whispered not to disturb Morgana's falling asleep. Morgause nodded and nuzzled her head to Morgana's, letting the raven tresses to tangle into her shining golden curls.

 

"Hair fall of black.

Eyes don't look back  
Pale skin and cold.

Lying in her fold"

\- My Dying Bride (Black Heart Romance)


End file.
